Reusable adhesives are known in this art. Conventional adhesives are undersirable in that such adhesives are prone to leaving stains or other unsightly marks once removed from an adherent surface, e.g., painted wallboard. Conventional reusable adhesives fail to retain an adhesive quality over an extended period of time.